galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Togar Empire
Togar Empire While observers from the Union often consider the Togar Empire Small and unimportant compared to any of the Big Four, it is quite impressive if looked at objectively. The Togar have no allies and managed to span their empire over a region of almost 3000 cubic light years with over 2000 Planets in 1300 Star Systems. The Main world is Togr and the seat of Queen and Palace. The Togar have a reputation of not being the most reliable workers and it is common knowledge that public infrastructure gets shoddier the further the place is from the palace, but that does not mean Togar technology is bad. Togar Technology is a solid Seven , while there are no signs the Togar will reach Tech Level 8 within the next 1000 years, everyone agrees that within their Technological capabilities they are quite capable. Military Togar technology is usually more reliable and durable than civilian tech. Togar Commanders however must constantly threaten and motivate their troops and engineers to maintain their equipment and ships. The Togar are not to be trifled with and they even faced a large Dai Force and made the Dai retreat (the Numbers were on Togar Side) They are mortal enemies of the Karthanians and share the Planet Kalimat with them, the planet is split in half by a trench and plays a very unique role in the relationship of these two space faring societies. The Togar have no relationship with the Kermac but have been friendly towards the old Nogoll . They have virtually no contact to the Shiss and share no direct borders with the Nul. They have no connections to the Gray One but they don't like the Nul. Togar relations to the Union are very tense, mostly due to the Togar habit of buying Human and Holdian slaves wherever they can for “Hunt Food”. Togar purchase Slaves of other races too for many work tasks. They also make extensive use of Laurin Oghr for domestic chores, but usually do not eat them. The Togar Empire is dived in 11 Regions and 130 Districts. Each Region belongs to a Togar House and is managed by a Togar Krorrr ( similar to Baroness) and each District (Solar System under Togar Control) is headed by a Togar Mulfrr. (Gouvenor) Becoming a Mulfrr is the highest office a male Togr cat can obtain (usually o course a Family Member of the District House.) Each Krorr has a seat in the Court of the Queen and the Queen can take or add Districts to a House. 10 Percent of all Profit and Trade is sent as Taxes to the Queen Palace and each Region must maintain their Battle ready fleets and troops. The more troops and ships a Krorr can provide the higher is her influence in the Court and the Voices of Influence. Another 3 percent must be diverted to the Priestess Cast and the Temples. The Priests maintain their own fleet . While the Togar fleet can not be compared to the Union Fleet , it is an impressive force of about 75,000 Capital Units (Of which 30,000 are immediately deployable) The Togar have no fighter craft or small Craft. They have no carriers or such and all ships are usually of one size and one Class. The Largest Togar Ships are the Togar Paws . Only very recently are they using Robots among their Combat troops, but their robot technology is considered substandard even to other TL 7 societies. Most Togar Weaponry is based on missile and projectile technology. Their TogTogs are very reliable, fast and devastating ship to ship missiles. (Comparable to the old Union Exocet XXI from 3100) Very recently Togar Ships are also equipped with Oghr Gruhfin ( Directed Energy Cannons) Togar rely on the same TLFAX – Myon Communication System as the Old Nogoll (from where they got it). Notable fact : Enroe Industries is the only Union Entity that maintains trade relations with the Togar and does brisk business with Bacon , Tuna and other Pork based food items. Category:Sentient Species